A normal day in Gotham City or is it?
by Dying Grin
Summary: Just another day in Gotham City,Two-Face,The Joker,Harley Quinn,,bank robberies,every bodies favorite caped crusader and Ace Chemicals.Or is something far more sinister then usual brewing below the surface? Becomes pretty AU after the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Hello readers,thanks for reading my story,there will defiantly be a chapter 2 not sure if I'll continue it on from there. Please drop a review I would appreciate it!

Harvey Dent,former DA now known to most as Two-Face stood in the rain on the street corner a block away from the 2nd National Bank waiting impatiently for his fellow arkham inmate to arrive. He wore his iconic half black,half white suit and a scarf wrapped around his mouth,large sunglasses to cover his eyes and a fedora tilted forward. All to hid the scarred part of his face,hardly a face that blends into a crowd. He heard him before he saw him, the sound of distant screams and screeching tires..If on cue a purple car rounded the corner and abruptly pulled to a stop in front of him.

The clown prince of crime,the harlequin of hate,the most feared criminal in Gotham,the Joker stepped out of the car cackling madly, holding a backpack. "Are you crazy" Two-Face hissed at him angrily. The Joker stared at him strangely "yes" he answered puzzled. "You were supposed to not draw attention to ourselves,the bat is probably on is way here as we speak!". "Ah Harvey,Harvey,Harvey I'm in incognito" The joker said wagging his finger at Two-Face. True The Joker was not in his usual attire,he had swapped his purple suit for a black suit and had donned a large sombrero. "Where!?" Two-Face snapped "Mexico?". "No"The Joker protested "the sales-guy said it was dashing and was all the style right now", "you should get a refund" Two-Face growled. The Joker burst out in a fit of laughter " Oh Harvey I'm afraid I can't the sales-guy is quite...dead!".The Joker doubled over holding his gut,still laughing."That's not even funny"Two-Face scowled "bedside's don't you usually have to have a witty one-liner or a good gag before you kill somebody?". "Oh Harv but the price was just daylight robbery!" The Joker chortled.. Two-Face just stared "That doesn't even make make the slightest bit of sense!""The Joker's smile vanished instantly and he snapped "it's funny because we're about to rob a bank...never mind it's not funny if I have to explain it" before storming off down the street towards the bank.. Two-Face muttered"It Wasn't funny in the first place" before following his estranged ally.

People shrank away from The Joker in horror and fear as he ditched his silly hat and the two approached the 2nd National Bank..Twp-Face ripped off all his face gear realising there was no point with The Joker with him,He could already see people dialling their cellphones asking the 911 operator for the police. They walked up the marble steps leading to the double doors. The Joker kicked them open "evening Gotham" he called out cheerfully as people began to scream and he produced some satchel charges out of his backpack "never fear your good pal the jokster man had some treats for you straight from his goodie bag".Two-Face pulled two Uzi's from his suit jacket and advanced on the cowering cashier behind the counter,Two-Face rammed his shoulder repeatedly into the bullet proof glass that ran from ceiling to counter until it began to crack and then it finally shattered. Two-Face aimed both guns at the terrified cashier "Money" he growled and the man on the other side of the counter nodded meekly before opening a nearby safe and began stuffing money into a bag. While this was happening The Joker had placed the charges on all the marble pillars in the foyer, where he had placed all the hostages and could all be blown at once with the detonator he now held in his right hand, in his other hand he held his infamous bang flag gun(flag already out) and prowled among the hostages waiting for any sign of movement. No one was brave enough or stupid enough to try to get up.

The sound of police sirens approaching caused The Joker to grin and pull out a canister of Joker toxin and he began to whistle as he dragged it towards the entrance doors. In front of his eyes was a sea of assembling officers and SWAT,with a laugh he flung the toxin into the middle of them. With a skip in his step he went back inside listening to their screams as they realised what was going to happen now that they had been in contact with his infamous toxin. He went straight to Two-Face so they could leave."Harvey we gotta go..." he drawled off looking inside the room, Batman had knocked Two-Face to the ground and had planted his knee on the criminal's chest and had grabbed him by the collar of his suit jacket and was about to punch him but now fixed his eyes on the Joker. "Kinky" he giggled "I'll just...umm skedaddle" before he went rushing towards the elevators. He heard Bats on his heel so as The Joker reached the elevator he turned and fired his bang gun,the flag embedded itself in the Dark Knight's shoulder knocking the caped crusader to the ground. The elevator doors opened with a ding "It's been fun buddy ol' pal" he announced stepping into the elevator and pressing a button. Batman rose to his feet as the doors closed shut.

Batman raced to the stairwell and fired his batclaw to the highest railing he could see,he rose and pulled himself over the rail and opened the nearest door. He entered a hallway,concrete wall on one side and glass on the other. He pulled his gloved fist back and punched the glass,shattering it. He jumped onto a nearby fire-escape and began to ascend. He spotted a purple helicopter approaching the roof, he noticed Harley Quinn in the cockpit. He began to ascend the fire-escape with only one thought in mind "I can't let him escape and cause more chaos!".


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:no excuse for my lateness except for I was busy with school and other stuff...enjoy!

The Joker sighed to himself as the elevator rose " Ah phooey to think I almost have enough money to feed Bud and Lou,hire henchmen,get weapons and buy some suits,I mean who does the Bats thing he is?me and Harv weren't hurting anybody really just taking their money and for a good cause too,mine!".

He finished his mini rant as the elevator doors opened on the top floor and he was suddenly struck with the fact he didn't even know if there was a way to the roof. He grabbed his purple cell phone and dialled Harley's number "hey Harley you brought the bazooka right? good!okay listen to me now, land the helicopter first of course and then use the bazooka to shot a hole in the roof,yes I'm sure now do it!" he snapped ending the call. He waited a grand total of 6 seconds before the ceiling right above him blew up,knocking him to the ground along with rubble and plaster.

He staggered to his feet,his ears ringing and his head bleeding lightly and his body covered with white plaster, he shook his head and some of his hearing came back. "Mistah J?You down there pudding?". "Of course you fat cow now throw me down some rope" he roared. A rope slithered down and he began to climb it. He pulled himself onto the roof and turned and started pulling the rope up he called out " Harley baby start the chopper we need to leave on the double". A gruff voice replied "She's in no condition to fly Joker".

He whirled around and took in the scene at a glance, an unconscious Harley Quinn and a certain scowling Dark Knight standing over her,cape billowing in the wind. " Ah Batsy if you wanted me on your own you could have asked,no need to knock out my Harley girl" he giggled as a thought struck him "were you...jealous?".

A fist to the fist answered The Joker,knocking him backwards onto the roof,blood streaming from his nose. Joker rose to his feet and feinted an uppercut and as Batman moved to block he swept The Caped Crusader legs from underneath him with a low kick. Joker jumped onto the Bat's chest to immobilise him and reached into his suit pocket to grab his joy buzzer and clipped it on to his palm. A maniacal grin stretched across his face "I've increased the voltage since the last time". He slammed the palm of his hand onto Batman's chest.

The Dark Knight screamed and arched his back as the electricity spread through his body,his jostling knocked The Clown Price Of Crime off him. Batman rose,unsteadily to his feet and staggered towards his archnemesis who had curled into the fetal position after accidentally smacking himself on the forehead with the joy buzzer Batman groaned and collapsed.

The eerie laughter woke him. First thing he realised was he had an ear-splitting headache and two he was dangling over a vat of chemicals by a chain. "Really Joker?You're losing your touch. Ace Chemicals?". The laughter abruptly stopped followed by The Joker angry voice over the intercom "You wouldn't know funny if it bit you in the butt,you're driving me quite...batty!".The maniacal laughter started again. Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out the batclaw. He could see a dark shape silhouetted behind a window of the managers office. He took careful aim and fired the batclaw,the claw smashed through the glass and latched into the man in the office and pulled him out of the office and into free-fall. The man smashed onto the ground and Batman grabbed a batarang and began to attempt to saw through the chain enclosed on his leg.

The Joker seemed to have fallen unconscious but Batman still had made no head way after five minutes,when suddenly the chain realised him and Batman began to plunge towards the chemicals below. He desperately fired the batclaw and it thankfully snagged onto the railing of a walkway far above. He landed on the walkway and catched his breath before leaping off the edge and gliding towards The Joker. He landed and turned over the prone form expected to see the unnatural white face of his archnemesis but instead was greeted by the sight of...Roco one of Joker's longest lasting henchmen. The intercom crackled to life and the mocking laughter greeted him "wow Batsy you didn't think it would be that easy did you?".Before the Dark Knight could respond a gunshot went off behind him and he leaped to the side narrowly dodging the bullet, he turned and was greeted by the sight of Harley Quinn aiming her pistol again. He drew a batarang and aimed it as she fired. He threw the batarang. The batarang hit the bullet and Batman dove behind a pillar as she continued to fire. "Come on B-man don't be a spoilsport,just come out from behind there.

Batman flung a smoke pellet onto the ground and stealthily began to move between the chemical vats listening to the mocking of Harley Quinn. Next time seemed to move in slow-mo for the Caped Crusader as Quinn fired again wildly, this time hitting one of the chemical vats.

His eyes widening in horror as the vat began to tip,Harley having loosening several bolts with her gun had managed to cause the vat to began to fall on it's side. Batman sprinted over to Roco and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with one hand and pulled out his line launcher with the other as Harley Quinn cursed and reloaded her pistol. The line launcher fired and disappeared into the managers office through the broken window. Batman and the unconscious Roco rose into the air as the vat hit the ground causing a small flood of the chemicals that created the Joker to pour out..Batman dropped Roco to the floor of the office as the intercom crackled to life again.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:My dear (few) readers the main story starts now,get excited!

"Hello?Batsy?Harley?...Roco?anyone there?". "Ah it must be Batsy,rude as always not responding to me well then my dear old friend tell me what happen to Harley?" while Joker paused to take a breath Batman smashed his fist into the intercom and looked around the musty office. He noticed a grate in the corner leading into the ventilation shaft. His earpiece went off and he put a finger to his ear to answer it "Bruce thank god you're okay no ones seen you in hours,Oracle almost called in Nightwing to help" the voice of the third Robin, Tim Drake filtered through the earpiece. "Help?with what Tim?" Batman growled. "Joker used a chopper to blast open Blackgate and now the inmates are rioting in the streets me and the cops were too swamped to look for you". "Keep things under control,I will take care of The Joker" he said ending the call.

Hearing running on the walkway near the office he quickly ripped off the grate and crawled into the shaft and replacing the grate behind him as Harley Quinn burst into the office waving her gun around,she noticed Roco and kicked him sharply in the ribs "get up Bozo!" she snapped,her eyes darting around the office " the Bat is around here". Roco groaned and rose to is feet rubbing his head. "Um Harley he might have gone into the vents" Roco murmured. Harley laughed "good job Roco" and she prised the grate off and flung a grenade down the vent. However Batman was long gone.

The World's Greatest Detective dropped from the vents into a hallway,he heard a distant boom of a grenade going off in the distance. He almost groaned out loud when he saw that the hallway had an intercom speaker and The Joker was still babbling on about something or the other "I wonder if I cause enough ruckus will The Justice League show up?I hope so it would be a right laugh when they fail".Batman threw a batarang at the speaker and trod down the hallway to a wooden door at the end of the hall.

The door creaked as it was opened and Batman entered into what might have been where they packaged the chemicals but more importantly at least 20 henchmen were looking at him. The next five minutes were a blur of punches and kicks until only one henchman remained,the man was quaking in his boots looking at all the unconscious and bloody bodies piled around the room. The Caped Crusader strode over to the man and grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air. "Where is he?" Batman asked darkly. "He's in the secretary's office on the other side of the building,it's where the intercom is".Batman considered this for a second before raised his free hand in a fist and slamming it down into the other man's head.

He dropped the henchman and pressed a finger to his ear "Tim are you there?Listen to me make sure the Justice League don't come to help,Joker has a trap planned for them". "Alright I'll tell Barbara to keep an eye on them,keep safe" Robin replied. "Likewise" Batman ended the call and went over to an old computer on a desk in the corner and logged onto it. Luckily it had a map of the building and so The Dark Knight began to plan his route.

-line break-Downtown Gotham was a mess Tim Drake reflected as he brought his staff down on another inmates head. He swept the feet out form another and spun his staff in a circle to give him some breathing space. Straight away more inmates replaced the old ones. After a few more rounds of the inmates Robin threw down a smoke pellet and grappled to a nearby roof and surveyed the area to see if any of Batman's Rouge Gallery were around. He heard from Gordon that Joker had Norah Fries and threatening her to keep Mr. Freeze in line and to help The Joker "looks like Gordon was right"Tim though grimly looking at a nearby trail of ice and dead cops . He leaped onto another rooftop and started to run, heading towards the ice-ring hoping that he would find his quarry there. He had too. Bruce was counting on it.

-line break-

The Joker smiled widened as he took in his appearance in the full length mirror, taking in his iconic features and his freshly pressed purple suit,He felt better over Harley's failure in containing the Bat already now that he had his usual attire. He strode over to the flat screen TV to watch the carnage in Gotham. The police we're swamped with the inmates and Freeze...and it seemed Two-Face had slipped back into the streets and was causing carnage. Good no one could stop him now,he stared at the detonator in his hand,there was no going back after this. He hit the trigger and the explosives which had planted in Arkham Asylum for over a year now blew busting every cell down,all security almost instantly killed and the gates blown open. The streets would be filled with blood by morning with Robin defeated by the horde of enemies and Batman right where he wanted him...here powerless to help his city.

As if on cue the goons outside the door began to shout and fire their guns quickly The Joker opened a drawer and pulled out something that had been in his possession for over a decade,he hoped Batman had forgotten about it. The door burst open and Batman strode in. With a sad smile The Joker spoke "The Final Act starts now my old friend" and he activated the Justice League emergency distress call. The two men rushed towards each other like so may times before to exchange blows,one hellbent on saving his city from crime and the other wondering if this would be the last time the two would fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:Just wanted to wish al my readers a merry Christmas!just kidding,have a great Halloween guys and gals.

Joker had called in the Justice League,why he didn't know but he was intent on finding out. The Clown Prince Of Crime hadn't been giving it all this fight and was being easily beaten back by Batman's attacks...something was wrong the fight was never this easy. Batman paused and assessed the other man. The Jokers breathing was laboured as he struggled to rise and threw a weak punch at The Caped Crusader;he easily caught the fist and threw him down to the ground.

"Tell me why you're letting me win?" Batman demanded pressing his boot down on the clowns chest. "I'm not letting you win Batsy you're just getting better at are little dance"The Joker giggled through his bloody lips. "Why have you called in the Justice League" he roared pressing his boot down harder,cracking ribs but before he could get an answer the door burst open and The Worlds Greatest Detective turned sharply to be greeted by the sight of a giant mallet heading towards his face.

He blacked out momentarily and when he awoke and he dizzily rose to his feet he saw Harley and Joker walking,or in Joker's case limping,away while leaning on Harley, to an emergency ext. His head throbbed as he staggered after them and he almost immediately fell. Batman rose again and staggered after them,he couldn't let them win. They wanted the Justice League and The Caped Crusader needed to know why.

-line break-

Tim Drake dove to the right,barely missing the blast from Freeze's freeze ray by an inch. "Give up boy"Mr. Freeze said "I take no pleasure in this". Robin knew this was true, Freeze had never truly hated Batman,simply resented him for stopping him and he never felt hostility to any other member of the Bat Family. Pity he always operated outside the law. Tim was interrupted from his musings by another blast of ice,he leaped over it and ran behind some bleachers for cover. Mr. Freeze began to walk towards the bleachers . He lifted his freeze ray but before he could open fire Robin rose and flung two of his R shurikens. One hit him in the face,damaging his glass helmet and the other lodged into the firing hole of the freeze ray. Mr. Freeze tried to stop it from firing but alas he had already squeezed the trigger,the icy blast hit the shuriken and the gun blew up;freezing his right arm to the elbow.

Robin smiled in victory and pulled himself onto the top bleacher and pulled his bo staff from his back . He threw himself high into the air and brought the staff down on Freeze's head,shattering the glass. Robins weight caused Freeze to fall to the floor on his back,he gasped for air and between gasps spoke "Find Norah please I beg of you". Mr. Freeze fell unconscious and Tim rose to his feet in the ice rink.

He heard a call coming in and put a finger to his ear to answer "Oracle hey"he greeted "Freeze is down". "We have bigger problems" Oracle sounded worried "Arkham has been blown open, the inmates have escaped". Tim's blood ran cold "all of them?" he questioned. "Yes,I'll send you a list of who was there at the time...be careful Tim" Oracle sighed "I called in Nightwing and I'm trying to get in touch with Red Hood".

The call ended and Robin was about to turn when he felt the cold metal of a gun against the back of his head. "What do we have here,little bird-boy not paying attention" the voice of Two-Face rasped.

-line break-

"Mistah J" Harley screeched in the ear of The Clown Prince Of Crime as he let go of her to walk "what!" he snapped angrily. "Don't overexert yourself Puddin" she said quietly as they reached the rooftop where the chopper waited. They climbed into the back and Roco began to lift the chopper to the sky..The Joker turned around in his seat and as he expected he saw The Bat firing his batclaw onto the bottom of the chopper...good if they thought they could control him!The Clown Prince of Crime they had another thing coming!

"This will be a barrel full of laughs" he grinned ignoring Harley's questioning stare. He began to laugh as they left Gotham behind them, Ra's Al Ghul wasn't going to know what hit him. Plus if he was right about Ra's little grandson's parentage...things would be about to get very interesting indeed!

-line break-

Dick Grayson roared down the motorway in his Wingcycle dressed in his Nightwing persona. He was nearly there. He glanced down at the control panel on the bike,he had a call coming in from Barbara ."Oracle" he greeted answering the call "I'm nearly there". "Dick" she sounded tired he noted "I thing something is wrong with Tim,he isn't answering his calls,his last location was the ice rink downtown". "I'm on my way" he announced ending the call as the skyline of Gotham City became visible in the distance. "Come on Tim,be alright " he muttered to himself quietly. They couldn't loss any more Robins,not after what happened to Jason.

A second later a sniper bullet hit the back tyre,Nightwing was sent flying over the handlebar, he landed in a crouch and turned around. Slade Wilson or as most people knew him Deathstroke was leaned against a nearby tree watching him through a sniper scope. He dodged the next shot and threw some Wing-Dings at the assassin. "I don't have time for this" Nightwing growled. Deathstroke's only response was to drop the sniper and pull out a sub-machine gun. Nightwing put a finger to his ear "Oracle I'm going to be slightly delayed" he announced and terminated the call.

Nightwing did some acrobatic flips over to Deathstroke,dodging a hail of bullets to as he went. As he got close Deathstroke pulled out two swords and took a swing at Nightwing,he ducked and kicked the assassin into the tree. "This is going to take a while" Nightwing murmured as the other man rose up from the base of the tree,firing his pistol at Nightwing.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:hey guys it's me again,just a quick note for Joker and Harley fans who read this story I found a great story called Smiling Out Of Fear by lostsoul512(it's set in an AU where all the characters go to a boarding school called Arkham Academy).Anyway on with the story!

Robin turned slowly around to confirm his suspicions,there stood Two-Face dressed in an orange Blackgate Penitentiary jumpsuit.. "Good thing the cops decided to bring me to Blackgate instead of Arkham while The Joker was still around but of course Joker busted open Blackgate before Arkham so here I am" the former DA growled "I'm guessing everyone else is free now aswell?".

Pain exploded across Tim's face as suddenly Two-Face pistol-whipped him the face again and again and again,his knee's buckled from underneath and under a continuous assault from the pistol whipping he collapsed into the fetal position on the ground. He heard the sound of a coin being tossed,a muffled curse,his body exploded in pain again when he felt some ferocious kicks to his sides,he saw stars and then he was being hogtied and being placed into the trunk of a car.

He looked up at Two-Face who growled " Just because I can't kill you,doesn't mean I can't bring you to someone who can".The trunk shut and he was left in darkness as the car was started, "help" he managed to croak once while activating the earpiece before he lost unconsciousness from blood loss.

-line break-

Haley Quinn formerly known as Harleen Quinzel stared at her Puddin in concern,she didn't know what else to call him but Puddin. He was more then a boyfriend,wasn't her husband...maybe a soulmate,partner just sounded like they were in it to stop the Bat and nothing else. No, it was easier to for him to be her Joker,her Puddin and she was afraid for him.

His usually immaculately gelled bright green hair was now limp and greasy,his alabaster skin seemed even more pale then usual if that was possible,his suit seemed to hang off his thin frame and his green eyes seemed to lose all their mirth when it was only her around,outside the public view. She knew he couldn't stand being a pawn to anybody and yet this plan had turned him into just that,someone's pawn. Also this plan had a very high chance of killing the Batman and she recalled Puddin once telling her when they thought Batman was dead "crime has no punchline anymore".

He turned to her and grinned aloofly "what's wrong Harls?". "Nothing Puddin" she muttered "just tired". His eyes flashed in annoyance at the word Puddin but to her surprise he began to laugh "They think that all the cards have been dealt and that they hold them all but they forget one card still hasn't been dealt" as he laughed he slipped a joker throwing card from his sleeve "I hold the wild card in the deck Harls,I have the joker and I am not afraid to use it".

Harley smiled in relief "of course Mistah. J" she whispered snuggling into his arm, a second later she was thrown against the edge of the seat by her Puddin "no snuggling!".

-line break-

Lex Luthor sat in his office at Lexcorp watching a news station about the events unfolding in Gotham City on his flat-screen TV. Everything seemed to be going to plan Blackgate and Arkham had been blown open but the Justice League hadn't arrived yet...this was troubling he hadn't given all that kyrptonite to Hugo Strange and Ra's Al Ghul for Superman not to show up.

-line break-

Oracle had failed, "no" she whispered in horror. For the last while she had been blocking the Justice League distress call from Ace Chemicals but she had been distracted by the message Tim had left,one word "help".The momentary distraction had caused her to slip up and now the Justice League were coming. Oracle took a deep breath "focus Barbara"she muttered "Tim needs you".

-line break-

Martian Manhunter stood in the command room of the Watchtower when the distress call came in from Gotham. He quickly telepathicly contacted the others "Batman's in trouble head to Ace Chemicals in Gotham". He went to the nearest spacecraft and punched in the coordinates "We're coming Batman" he thought "you can count on it".

-line break-

Hugo Strange sat in the office of Doctor. Leland observing how ingenious his hiding place was,no officer would look for escaped inmates in Arkham itself. He picked up the phone when it rang "well" he demanded sharply. "Sir they are on there way and the kyrptonite nuke is ready for detonation underneath Ace Chemicals " the man on the other end replied. "Excellent" Strange muttered,tell me when they arrive" he ended the call.

The nuke was a thing of beauty,only enough power in radius to blow up Ace Chemicals but enough pent-up power to kill the superheroes,with the kyrptonite to kill Superman. Truly glorious.

-line break-

Harvey Dent watched the unconscious Bird Boy with concern,he had poured oil over the kid and tied him to a chair,he held a Molotov cocktail incase the kid suddenly broke free. But he was slowly bleeding to death and had been out for hours. The door creaked open behind him and he turned to greet the scarred man. Victor Zsas licked his lips in delight when he saw Robin and he drew his knife out. Two-Face was suddenly feeling sorry for the unconscious boy.

"First Zsas the money" Two-face stepped in front of the other man,blocking his view of the boy. Zsas growled and threw a sack of money into the corner,Two-Face picked it up and headed to the exit,eh stopped at the door "oh Victor"he called over his shoulder "enjoy". He flung the Molotov behind him and left as the room burst into flames. He barred the door behind him with a pole and walked to his car. "Sorry boy" he thought "it was just business ".


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So this story is getting pretty Au now. Sorry if that displeases anybody.

Superman was floating over the Atlantic when Martian Manhunter contacted him about the Gotham situation,he didn't like it. Bruce had never used the distress call before now. But here he was soaring down over the motorway towards Gotham City. Just before he reached his destination he heard the sound of bullets in the distance. He locked onto the sound and zoomed towards it.

He on the motorway. Both Nightwing and Deathstroke whirled around to greet him. Dick smiled in greeting while Deathstroke grabbed a sub-machine gun from a strap on his shoulder and opened fire on the Man Of Steel. Bullets ricocheted off him until Deathstroke stopped and reloaded. "Stop" Superman commanded.

When Deathstroke continued to fire he flew forward and punched him in the jaw. There was an audible crack and the villain was hurled back several metres. "Thanks" Nightwing commented as Superman rose into the air again "I owe you one". "Listen" Nightwing continued " you have to leave, its a trap".

-line break-

Dick got no answer, the Man in Blue had already flown off. "Damn" Dick muttered " why does he always fly off in the middle of a conversation, he's almost as bad as Batman".

He strode over to Deathstroke's limp form and kneeled down to checked for a pulse. After confirming the assassin was still alive he cuffed him to a tree and went back to the Wingcycle. He righted the bike and clambered on.

"Barbs" you there he called out while clicking the call button on the bike. A sense of dread filled him when a familiar masculine voice answered him instead.

"How can I be of assistance Boy Blunder" the mocking voice of the Scarecrow answered. "Crane" Nightwing growled angrily.

-line break- -

Ra's Al Ghul stood outside the League Of Shadows on the front steps when the helicopter appeared on the horizon . His daughter Talia stepped up beside him along with his grandson Damien As Ghul. He had vehemently denied his daughters requests to change the four year old's last name to Wayne. For one simple reason he had decided that Bruce Wayne would never join them,so he must die.

His men flanked around him as the helicopter began to land. Ra's gave an almost invisible nod to his grandson who muttered to his mother he needed to pee and broke from the group. He looked up at the bottom of the chopper and as he expected the Joker had brought the Bat to stop him. "Detective" he murmured looking now to the roof where Damien was setting up the sniper rifle.

Harley Quinn and the Clown Prince of Crime exited the chopper. "You have betrayed us, you brought Batman here!" Ra's roared as Batman stepped out of the shadow of the chopper, Harley Quinn shrieked in surprise and back-pedalled away. "Damien,fire" Ra's commanded, beside him Talia gasped in shock and then time seemed to slow as the bullet speeded towards Damien's father with deadly accuracy.

-line break-

"Shut it" Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow yelled as he, unsuccessfully, tried to gag the red head. For the third time, and like all the other times she shook her head side to side and tried to spit it out,at the same time trying to topple the wooden chair she was bound to by rope.

"Fine" he snarled " I didn't want to resort to this but you left me no choice" and he stabbed her in the arm with a needle containing a liquid form of his infamous fear gas. He strode away as she began to scream in fear and he stared out the window and began to speak to himself.

"I thought Joker was messing with me when he said Barbara Gordon, the paralysed from the waist down, daughter of the commissioner was Oracle but I guess he's not always joking." He walked back to her and without any resistance slipped a cloth around her mouth and and sat down at her computer.

"Now if I can only find the location of the Bat-cave" he mumbled, "I know you must have it encrypted somewhere on here but I don't have the time with Nightwing on his way.".

"Which is way I have this" and out of his bag pulled out a USB stick shaped into a green question mark. " I called in a favour from Ngyma, this should find it for me". Of course Barbara Gordon was too far deep in her nightmare to respond.

-line break-

His very existence was a haze of pain as Tim Drake threw his burning body through the window and into the muddy rive below. Any of his nerve endings that were left we're enough to nearly make him black out but he was trained to ignore pain and so for the next minute struggled to pull whatever was left of his burnt body onto the bank and roll into a bush were he sank into blissful oblivion as the warehouse on the other side of the river continued to burn.

-line break-

In his final moments Joker would have thought he would have felt elated that Batsy had broken his one precious rule to kill him but in reality now that it was upon him he was anxious for a multitude of reasons.

One he looked like a mess, which he supposed wasn't a huge deal when one was about to throw oneself in front of a bullet. Secondly was Bud and Lou his faithful hyenas who would be all alone in the world now. Thirdly he hadn't used even half his schemes yet on the citizens of Gotham and it felt a waste of artistic talent for him to die so soon.

Fourthly was Harley Quinn. The women he had broken and remade to suit his every need and who probably couldn't live without him. He almost felt...bad? No that wasn't the word he was looking for...maybe saddened? No! He didn't know how he felt about her so he we went onto this last reason.

Batman, the night to his day, the stony silence to his cheerful laughter, the...the..he was never good at metaphors! The man had created him and in a way he completed him as well. Without Batman crime has no punchline, he knew he could never go through with killing the Bat. He had always thought he would do something so awful Batsy would have to kill him. But it turned out now he felt compelled to save him. It was actually,,,kind of funny!

These thoughts speed through his mind in a second and so as he crouched down and launched himself upwards, grinning and laughing maniacally into the path of the bullet. He dimly heard Harley scream in horror but it was it was too late to stop now. The Clown Prince of Crime died smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I'm thinking of doing a one-shot about what happens after Joker gets shot in greater detail,thoughts?

Harley Quinn's mind and heart shattered when the bullet entered The Joker's forehead. What could she do now. He was gone...gone! Her Puddin was gone and the world would never laugh again. They had thrown her in a damp cell but not before in her rage she had killed almost twenty of them. Smashing her mallet into their skulls again and again.

It had been hours since then and she was sobbing. It only was truly sinking in now, The Joker was dead, and by a kid no less! Harley was content to die her in this hell hole, she had decided she would not eat. That was if the guards gave her food that was. Her head riveting around to the other corner of the cell when she heard a groan from the other prisoner.

They had removed his cape and cowl and his utility belt, as well as his boots and gloves. The second he rose into a sitting position,rubbing his head she was on him. Punching and scratching the man cursing and crying. Surprisingly he didn't fight back and only held her by her wrists. "Harley, I didn't kill Joker" Batman hissed.

"You might aswell have, he threw himself in front of that bullet for you and then you didn't even kill any of the guards" she screamed "and you let Ra's daughter get close and she whooped your ass". She continued to speak but it was inaudible over her loud sobs.

"There highly trained assassins Quinn not guards and I don't kill" Batman muttered softly staring at the crying woman.

"S..S...Screw you Batsy" Harley screeched in anger through her sobs. She withdrew into the other corner of the cell and continued to weep.

-line break-

Two-Face sighed,leaning on the hood of the parked car while he lit the cigar. He took a deep puff and exhaled,coughing slightly. He walked to the back seat of the car and pulled out his assault rifle. "Of all the places for the car to break down" he thought outloud "I had to break down in the clowns territory, not to mention the only way to get where I need to go on foot is through the amusement park which will be full of goons and-".

He froze in mid-rant and quickly ducked behind the trunk of the car as the voices nearby increased in volume. The former DA peered over the side of the car and saw around ten of Jokers goons laughing and goofing around. He lifted his gun and began to fire.

Jokers man had been only armed with crowbars and baseball bats and had stupidly rushed forward when he began to fire on them, they all died instantly, bar one. Two-Face had only shut the last one in both knees and was now advancing on the man while the goon begged for his life. He grabbed the henchman by the throat and lifted him into the air "Where's Joker" he growled.

"Out of town" the henchman managed to gasp out. Two-Face dropped the man and smashed his rifle into both the man's legs . The man screamed in pain,sounding more animal in nature then human.

"I don't like liars" he growled. The man moaned in pain looking down at his bloody mangled legs in repulsion, for a second it looker like he was going to pass out but then he began to cry.

"Please I'm telling the truth!" the man blubbered out " don't kill me please". Two-Face flipped his coin in the air,it landed on the normal side. He sighed and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and and lifted him to his feet and let go. The goon instantly collapsed like a puppet who's strings had been cut. "I can't feel my legs" the man cried out in fear.

"Then your useless to me" Two-Face growled , he gunned the man down and strode towards the amusement park. He saw a gun shoulder strap on one corpse and took it off and placed it on his own body. He slung the assault rifle over one shoulder and lit another cigar as The Joker's main hideout cam into view.

-line break-

John Stewart landed in front of Ace Chemicals. He looked around to see who else was there. Hawkgirl was leaning against a fence, looking impatient. Superman and Martian Manhunter were floating in the air discussing something or the other. Lastly The Flash was sitting cross-legged on the round eating a hot dog, he gave a wave when he spotted John.

Superman rose higher up in the air and called out "I'm glad you are all here, the reason no one else had arrived is that the distress call was from an old model when it was only us and Wonder Woman and Aquaman in the league". "Aquaman is busy squashing a rebellion in Atlantis and Wonder Woman is in some sort of fight against Ares" he announced " so now that everybody is here move out" he announced to the team.

As soon as they entered the building John felt something was off, he quickly threw a shield around him and the two closest heroes, Flash and Hawkgirl. A second later the explosion ripped through the building,instantly destroying it. His shield lasted around three seconds before it shattered and he was being consumed by the explosion.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he was engulfed in it, his body was thrown high in the air among the other jetsam and flotsam . He welcomed the sweet relief of unconsciousness.


End file.
